


Fiamme incidenti

by JoyControluce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: Il piano di sopra è un vero inferno, Dean ne ha visti diversi come quello: il primo gli ha portato via sua madre, quando aveva solo quattro anni. È da allora che odia il fuoco, ed è per questo che passa la vita a combatterlo.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fiamme incidenti

_Destiel_

_Scritta per l'Else Where Challenge, gruppo facebook[Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033/?ref=group_header)_

_Prompt: Pompieri AU_

**Fiamme incidenti**

**1.**

“Incendio al numero 21 di Pattie Street. Edificio di due piani. Allarme dato da una donna residente, comunicazione interrotta poco dopo. Mi senti Bobby?”

“Ti sento Billie.”

“Non sappiamo quante persone ci sono nell'edificio. Autobotte e autoscala partono ora, avete un vantaggio di quindici minuti.”

“Ricevuto Billie.”

Bobby, alla guida dell'autopompa, aziona la sirena.

Dean, seduto tra lui e Benny, indossa l'auricolare e accende il microfono sotto la visiera del casco.

“Niente colpi di testa oggi, ragazzo” gli dice Bobby, mani sul volante e sguardo concentrato. “Voglio andare in pensione senza aver visto bruciare i peli del tuo culo.”

Dean gli scocca un'occhiata di sufficienza e si china per regolare il velcro dei gambali sugli stivali.

“Non sgarrerò di un ordine, Bobby, te lo prometto.”

“Sarà bene” sogghigna Benny ironico. “La minaccia di Shurley di relegarti dietro una scrivania a rispondere al telefono diventa ogni giorno più ricca di dettagli. Mercoledì, dopo la bravata sulla Grand Ave, giurava che ti avrebbe messo a pulire la ruota dei suoi criceti fino all'età della pensione.”

“Bè, dovrei vivere a lungo per arrivarci” borbotta Dean e la sua voce rintrona negli auricolari della squadra.

Bobby svolta a sinistra schiacciando il pedale del gas con più enfasi del necessario, le ruote stridono sull'asfalto, Dean si tiene al sedile per evitare di catapultarsi addosso a Benny.

“Ho fatto una promessa a tuo padre, figliolo” lo ammonisce Bobby tagliente. “Non farmi diventare un maledetto spergiuro!”

Lo sguardo di Dean si addolcisce: Bobby lo ha sempre trattato come figlio, da quando suo padre è morto, e forse anche prima di allora.

“Non preoccuparti Bobby” gli dice con un accenno di sorriso, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Starò attento. E poi non abbiamo la nuova squadra aerea a pararci il culo?”

Bobby preme sul freno e ferma l'autopompa di fronte alla casa in fiamme.

“Tu fai in modo di non averne bisogno” gli dice, mentre lo osserva scendere.

***

Il tempo è essenziale durante gli interventi: devono pensare veloce e agire in fretta. Per Dean non è mai stato un problema, lui non ha mai perso molto tempo a riflettere: è sempre stato più bravo ad usare l'istinto.

Quando lui e Benny entrano nell'edificio in fiamme, il vetro delle lampadine esplode per il calore.

Dean sa che è un brutto segno, significa che le fiamme sono già molto estese.

Una donna in camicia da notte è riversa sul pavimento, un rivolo di sangue le colora la fronte. Benny si china su di lei, sfilandosi un guanto.

“È viva” dichiara, due dita sul suo collo.

Dean gli indica l'uscita con un cenno della testa e Benny annuisce appena, prima di caricarsela in spalla e uscire da dove sono entrati.

La stanza si riempie di fumo in fretta, ma non abbastanza da impedirgli di vedere i giochi di un bambino e il seggiolone contro il tavolo della cucina: ci sono delle alci disegnate sopra, Sam ne aveva uno simile.

Getta uno sguardo rapido alla scala: è già compromessa.

“C'è un bambino al piano di sopra” comunica alla squadra. “Vado.”

“Negativo, Winchester” gli risponde la voce di Billie. “Sta arrivando l'autoscala, lo recuperiamo dall'esterno.”

“Non c'è abbastanza tempo” ribatte, mentre sale i primi scalini.

“Esci da lì, Winchester. È un ordine!”

Dean chiude il collegamento.

E mentre percorre la rampa, con il calore che comincia a farsi sentire anche attraverso la tuta ignifuga, prega che la nuova squadra aerea sia davvero efficiente come dicono, perché è abbastanza sicuro che non riuscirà a percorrere la stessa strada in senso inverso.

Il piano di sopra è un vero inferno, Dean ne ha visti diversi come quello: il primo gli ha portato via sua madre, quando aveva solo quattro anni. È da allora che odia il fuoco, ed è per questo che passa la vita a combatterlo.

Lo odiava anche suo padre, per le stesse ragioni, e a quanto pare era un odio pienamente ricambiato, perché durante una missione, due anni prima, il fuoco si è preso pure lui.

In caserma hanno una targa commemorativa, con il suo nome stampato in lettere dorate.

Dean la odia, quando ci batte il sole sembra che il suo nome bruci tra le fiamme, di nuovo.

Individua subito la stanza del bambino, ne distingue distintamente il pianto.

Vi si precipita.

La sua culla è bianca, sovrastata dall'armadio già in fiamme, ha appena il tempo di afferrare il bambino che l'anta dell'armadio la riduce ad un ammasso di legna deforme, in un turbinio di scintille.

Dean si costringe a non pensare a quali ricordi gli riporta alla mente.

Si precipita nel bagno, unica stanza ancora libera dal fuoco, chiude la porta e sfonda con un calcio il vetro della finestra, pregando che la scala sia già lì, ma l'unica cosa che scorge è il getto dell'autobotte proprio sopra di lui. Almeno quella è arrivata, pensa.

L'aria diventa irrespirabile, il pianto del bambino si affievolisce e Dean sa che questo è un pessimo segno; si sfila la maschera e la posa sul volto del bambino, poi si lascia scivolare a terra proprio sotto la finestra, dove gli arriva un po' d'aria e prega ancora che la scala arrivi a momenti. Perché ne hanno pochi a disposizione, lui e il bambino, questo è certo.

Sente già i polmoni che non riescono ad incamerare ossigeno a sufficienza, le forze gli vengono meno.

Se potesse riposare, solo per un po'...

Si riscuote quando una mano gli tocca la spalla.

Apre gli occhi e si ritrova davanti una divisa identica alla sua.

“Prendi il bambino” riesce a dirgli, ma l'uomo di fronte a lui scuote la testa.

“Tu tieni il bambino” gli dice. “Io tengo te. Puoi farlo?”

Ha gli occhi azzurri, nota, così azzurri che saettano attraverso la visiera.

Un angolo di paradiso in mezzo a quell'inferno.

Annuisce, serrando il bimbo contro il petto e agganciando l'altro braccio al collo del suo soccorritore.

Quello lo solleva oltre il parapetto della finestra e un istante dopo il metallo del cestello è sotto i suoi piedi.

Crolla seduto mentre la scala lo allontana dal rogo della casa, il nuovo collega dagli occhi azzurri s'inginocchia di fronte a lui e gli appoggia al viso una maschera per l'ossigeno.

“È finita” gli dice. “Starai bene.”

Dean non tenta neanche di rispondere, a stento riesce a respirare, guarda il cielo però: è nero come la pece e bucato da stelle luminosissime. Non pensava che l'avrebbe rivisto.

***

“Quando ha saputo cosa avevi fatto, Shurley è andato su tutte le furie, amico” lo informa Benny.

In caserma, il medico in servizio ha insistito per tenerlo in infermeria, sotto osservazione. Questo non gli risparmiato la lavata di capo di Billie, purtroppo. Dean spera che almeno il grande capo rimandi al mattino la sua dose di rimproveri: è sfinito.

“Quel bambino non si sarebbe salvato” replica comunque, la voce ancora un po' roca dal fumo inalato e la tosse che gli squassa il petto ogni volta che si sforza di parlare.

“Lo so.”

“Lo sai?” chiede Dean incredulo.

“Lo sanno tutti. Abbiamo trovato i resti della culla quando siamo riusciti a spegnere le fiamme, non era rimasto molto. Castiel Novak non avrebbe fatto in tempo a salvarlo, è stato lui il primo ad ammetterlo.”

“Lui... dov'è ora? Non sapevo neanche il suo nome...”

“È di sotto” gli risponde, mentre lo osserva alzarsi. “Ehi, dove vai?”

“A presentarmi” vocia Dean, già di spalle.

***

“Come ti senti?”

La prima cosa che gli chiede Castiel, quando lo vede entrare nell'ala ristoro, è quella.

Dean scuote le spalle con noncuranza e gli porge la mano “Sono Dean” gli dice.

“So chi sei, Dean Winchester” gli risponde quello. Ha la mano calda e una presa decisa.

Dean si sente leggermente a disagio.

“Per via di mio padre?” gli chiede, avendo cura d'infarcire la frase di una punta di sarcasmo.

Castiel inclina la testa e lo scruta come se volesse studiarlo.

I suoi occhi sono persino più azzurri, senza la visiera a schermarli, pensa Dean.

“No” replica infine. “È per via di Billie. Mi ha gridato negli orecchi di ' _portare fuori Dean Winchester a costo di trascinarlo'_ , ordini di Shurley. Credo che l'intero vicinato l'abbia sentito, nonostante gli auricolari.”

Dean dissimula l'imbarazzo dietro un colpetto di tosse e un istante dopo rimpiange amaramente la sua scelta, perché la tosse lo piega letteralmente contro uno dei tavoli della mensa.

Certe volte si odia proprio.

La mano calda di prima plana sulla sua schiena, mentre l'altra lo guida sulla sedia più vicina afferrandolo per il gomito.

Se non stesse quasi per soffocare, Dean morirebbe d'imbarazzo.

Quando Castiel sposta la mano sul suo petto dolorante, Dean è sicuro che lo stia facendo per sostenerlo ed evitargli una rovinosa caduta in avanti, ma il calore di quel contatto, attraverso il tessuto della maglietta, ha comunque un effetto calmante.

Anche l'altra mano che gli massaggia la schiena, ha lo stesso potere a quanto pare, perché la tosse finalmente si placa e Dean riesce a raddrizzarsi e ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia.

Castiel si alza e si allontana da lui in silenzio, solo per tornare pochi istanti dopo con un bicchiere di latte tiepido.

“Bevi” gli dice, porgendoglielo. “Aiuta.”

Dean è abbastanza sicuro che _aiuterebbe_ se i suoi occhi non fossero così maledettamente magnetici.

“Preferisco la birra, a dire il vero”

Castiel sbuffa, lasciandosi sfuggire un mezzo sorriso.

“Posso offrirtela domani sera, se riesci a riprenderti” gli risponde. “Sono da poco in città e non conosco nessuno.”

Dean quasi si strozza con il latte, ma riesce comunque a mostrargli un pollice rivolto verso l'alto.

Castiel sembra compiaciuto.

“Dovresti tornare in infermeria” gli suggerisce dopo aver recuperato il bicchiere vuoto. “E tenere ancora un po' l'ossigeno.”

“Ben detto” esordisce Bobby, entrando nella stanza. “E Dean, dovresti chiamare tuo fratello: ho sei chiamate perse sul cellulare.”

Dean solleva gli occhi al cielo con fare esasperato.

“Come diavolo ha fatto Sam a sapere?”

“Esistono i notiziari, idiota” ribatte quello. “A proposito, madre e figlio se la caveranno. Il padre che era fuori città è stato rintracciato e sta rientrando. Persino Shurley sembra incline a lasciar correre, per stavolta. È andata bene, ragazzo.”

Dean sente la tensione allentarsi, la mano di Castiel scende di nuovo sulla sua spalla come a congratularsi per quella vittoria e Dean sente finalmente di potersi concedere il sollievo che prova.

È quello che ama del suo lavoro: poter cambiare un fato che sembrava prestabilito, regalare un'altra occasione, impedire che si ripeta ciò che è successo alla sua famiglia.

Un altro attacco di tosse accenna a prorompergli dal petto, il sorriso di Castiel decade, la fronte di Bobby si corruga e il suo cellulare ricomincia a trillare, mentre il nome di Sam lampeggia sullo schermo.

Dean alza le mani.

“Va bene, va bene. Vado a letto” si arrende.

“Ma domani pretendo quella birra” aggiunge, puntando l'indice al petto di Castiel, prima di spostarlo sul pulsante dell'ascensore.

Il mattino dopo sul tavolino di fianco al suo letto, nell'infermeria, trova il volantino della più nota birreria della città, in un angolo c'è un numero di telefono scritto a penna e la firma sottostante è un lineare e ordinato _Cas._

**2.**

La prima cosa che fa dopo aver trovato il volantino, è mandare un messaggio a Cas, nascondere il cellulare nella tasca interna della sua giacca da civile e rinchiudersi in bagno.

Mentre l'acqua della doccia gli scorre sulla pelle accaldata, gli attraversano la mente le parole di suo padre sul decoro e la dignità e si sente come se avesse gettato alle ortiche l'eredità di una vita intera.

Almeno Sam, pensa, sembra intenzionato a mandare avanti il buon nome della famiglia: si sposerà in primavera, Jessica ha detto _sì_.

Lui invece non riesce a fare altro che cedere ai propri desideri nella doccia della caserma, fingendo che le mani non siano le sue.

In tarda mattinata è libero di lasciare l'infermeria.

L'aria è gelida e il cielo terso, inala l'ossigeno lentamente, lo trattiene a lungo ed è sollevato di constatare che quella semplice azione non innesca più la tosse soffocante della sera precedente.

Percorre a piedi il tragitto che lo separa da casa, non si preoccupa neanche di chiudere la cerniera del suo giaccone: gli piace l'aria fresca e pungente, e il tessuto della felpa è leggero e morbido sulla sua pelle.

Certe volte la divisa da pompiere gli pesa sulle spalle, come immagina che dovesse pesare l'armatura di un soldato medievale. Altre invece, senza di essa, si sente nudo. Perso.

Nella sua vita tutto ha un peso, persino l'aria che respira a volte è lieve e altre densa come melma che gli incolla i polmoni.

Sente il cellulare vibrare e vorrebbe che il volantino nella sua tasca non fosse così pesante.

***

_6:00 pm davanti al locale, g_ li ha scritto Cas.

Dean è pronto per le 5:00.

Arriva sul posto con mezz'ora d'anticipo. Si caccia in tasca le mani guantate, esala una nuvoletta di vapore dalle labbra e prega con tutto il cuore di non sembrare un adolescente al primo appuntamento, anche se in effetti, è proprio così che si sente.

Riconosce Cas dall'altro lato della strada prima ancora che accenni ad attraversare.

Sa che è lui, anche se l'ha visto solo due volte e mai in abiti civili: riconosce la posa delle sue spalle e il modo in cui si muove, e poi indossa una sciarpa blu e per Dean ogni sfumatura d'azzurro è da collegare a lui.

“Ciao” gli dice semplicemente, quando lo raggiunge.

La sua espressione è aperta in un sorriso onesto e contagioso, sembra più giovane in mezzo a quella via affollata, sotto le luci a neon delle insegne e con il naso arrossato dal freddo.

E Dean, che fino a pochi istanti prima non ha desiderato altro che mostrarsi maturo, si rimangia i suoi stessi pensieri in un battito di ciglia, perché all'improvviso tutto ciò che vuole è quella gioia infantile e spensierata che sembra bella solo ora che l'ha vista su di lui.

Adesso capisce cosa intendeva suo padre per _colpo di fulmine_.

Vorrebbe poterglielo dire, che aveva ragione, ma suo padre si riferiva sempre alle ragazze e Dean non ha mai avuto il coraggio di spiegargli che per lui l'amore ha sempre avuto pronomi maschili.

Il locale è accogliente e non particolarmente affollato, si siedono ad un tavolo interno, lontano dalla vetrata e Cas stempera l'imbarazzo porgendogli l'elenco delle bevute.

Dean lo scorre distrattamente e dopo aver ordinato poggia i gomiti sul tavolo e punta lo sguardo dritto nel suo.

“Bè _Castiel_ , non ti ho ancora ringraziato per ieri, sembra che convenga averti vicino.”

Cas arrossisce appena e si sposta indietro per consentire alla cameriera di posare i boccali di birra sul tavolo.

“Immagino che dipenda dai punti di vista, la mia famiglia non sarebbe d'accordo” risponde.

E nonostante l'amarezza delle parole, mantiene sul viso un sorriso dolce.

Dean inganna la sua momentanea carenza d'ossigeno, ingollando un sorso di birra.

“Pecora nera della famiglia?” riesce a chiedere subito dopo.

Cas annuisce.

“Mio padre e i miei fratelli sono nell'esercito, ma la carriera militare non faceva per me” afferra il suo boccale e manda giù un sorso. “Così me ne sono andato.”

“Una scelta coraggiosa. Alla tua famiglia mancherai...”

Dean non riesce neanche a pensare di allontanarsi da Sam, ma Cas scrolla le spalle con triste noncuranza.

“A mio padre non importa, e a me” trattiene il fiato per un istante “smetterà d'importare, prima o poi.”

Non c'è dolore nella sue parole, solo una lieve malinconia tinta di rimpianto. Dean la conosce, è la stessa che prova quando pensa a ciò sarebbe potuto essere, ma non è stato.

“Immagino non sia così per te” riprende Cas dopo un po'. “Tu sei il degno erede di tuo padre.”

Dean abbassa la testa e vorrebbe dirgli che _no_ , proprio no. Non si sente all'altezza di suo padre e di certo non sarà mai forte come lui, ma non può dirglielo: la gente, i suoi colleghi, tutti si aspettano questo da lui.

Quando si decide a rialzare gli occhi, lo sguardo di Cas è di una tale intensità che a Dean sembra quasi possa leggergli dentro.

“Scusa” gli dice infatti con tono comprensivo. “Non avrei dovuto” e posa una mano sulla sua.

A Dean manca un battito, sente qualcosa che gli capriola nel petto e non riesce ad impedirsi di ritrarre la mano, anche se non vuole.

Anche se quel calore riveste di nuovo significato il concetto di contatto fisico.

Per Dean l'universo non è mai stato così _perfetto_ come nel istante in cui ha sentito la mano di Cas sulla sua, né tanto _stronzo_ da costringerlo a ritirarla.

Per paura di cosa, poi? Dean non lo sa.

Ma a quanto parte il karma non ha finito con lui, perché nella sua insensata ritirata, finisce con l'urtare il boccale ancora pieno, rovesciandolo sul tavolo.

“Cazzo!” sbotta risollevandolo quando ormai è troppo tardi.

Cas sobbalza con le maniche già fradice di birra e dopo un istante di stupore scoppia a ridere.

Dean borbotta una sequela di scuse sconnesse, mentre la cameriera arriva in suo soccorso armata di straccio e spugna.

“Mi dispiace” seguita, nonostante il danno sia già stato in parte rimediato.

Ma il sorriso di Cas non accenna a crollare, scuote appena la testa “E' stata colpa mia” gli dice leggero, ripiegando sugli avambracci le maniche bagnate.

E Dean non può fare a meno di notare l'inchiostro sottopelle che marchia entrambi i suoi polsi: è una catena nera che li avvolge a doppio giro, così spessa che Dean ne sente il peso solo a guardarla.

Allunga d'istinto le dita a sfiorargli la pelle tatuata e Cas che ha seguito il suo sguardo, sobbalza a disagio.

“Scusa” gli dice, con tono a malapena udibile. “Non sono abituato a tutto questo...”

“Contatto?” conclude Dean per lui.

Quello annuisce, ma non ritrae le mani e Dean ringrazia che Cas abbia più autocontrollo di lui, perché davvero non riesce a smettere di seguire con le dita gli anelli scuri di quelle catene.

Si chiede come sia possibile provare una tale appagante comunione di anime e allo stesso tempo una così intensa paura di sfiorarsi.

Dean apre la bocca e subito dopo la richiude: ha un _perché_ in bilico sulle labbra, ma gli occhi di Cas lo stanno supplicando di non chiedere e Dean semplicemente non riesce a parlare.

Si limita a muovere i pollici sulla sua pelle finché Cas non volta le mani e allaccia le dita alle sue.

“Dean” gli dice piano. “Forse dovremmo andare, ora” e sorride del suo cenno d'assenso.

Non lo lascia però, neanche mentre paga il conto, neanche mentre escono dal locale e si immettono nella via ancora trafficata.

“Facciamo una parte di strada insieme?” gli chiede

E Dean, che di quelle mani unite ha una fottuta paura, non riesce a far altro che riporre la sua fiducia in lui e annuire.

***

“Non è la tua squadra” gli dice Cas, mentre si allaccia gli stivali. “Non sei tenuto a venire.”

Dean afferra la giacca della sua tuta e se la infila.

“Voglio esserci” dichiara allegro. “Non mi perderei mai il peggiore dei cliché.”

Cas ride. A Dean piace quando ride.

“Non dirmi che non ti era mai capitato di recuperare un gattino da un albero” commenta leggero.

“Mai” ribatte quello secco. “Billie mi convoca sempre nei casi più pericolosi.”

“Perché sei il migliore, amico” vocia Benny dall'altro lato della stanza, mentre si toglie la divisa del turno precedente e si prepara ad andare a casa.

“Perché è stronza” lo corregge Dean.

O forse, pensa, perché quella è la missione dei Winchester: risolvere situazioni impossibili o morire nel tentativo.

E qualcosa dei suoi pensieri deve essere arrivato a Cas, perché improvvisamente il suo sguardo si addolcisce, una mano gli plana sulla spalla e l'altra gli porge le chiavi dell'autoscala.

“Andiamo, allora?” gli chiede bonario, come se lo stesse invitando ad uscire.

Dean ne è a malapena consapevole, ma Cas riesce a spegnere la sua rabbia, il suo odio e qualsiasi cosa dentro di lui sia fonte di dolore con il solo tocco di una mano.

Ha quasi paura del potere che ha su di lui.

Poi Cas solleva un sopracciglio, rammentandogli l'importanza del tempo nel loro lavoro e Dean scaccia in automatico tutti i pensieri che gli affollano la testa e si dirige deciso verso il garage della caserma.

Perché qualsiasi missione per lui ha la priorità assoluta sul resto, fosse anche un maledetto gatto su un albero.

Il gattino che sono stati chiamati a salvare, sembra una piccola tigre obesa.

“Come diavolo ha fatto ad arrampicarsi lassù” si lascia sfuggire Dea, mentre manovra l'autoscala nella posizione migliore. “Non ha un aspetto particolarmente agile...”

“Sarà almeno quindici chili” gli risponde Cas dall'altro lato del microfono, mentre in vetta alla scala allunga le braccia verso la bestiola.

Quella si ritrae all'istante, scendendo di un paio di rami.

“Dannazione” sbotta Cas, ma il tono è ironico e Dean non può fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta.

“Vengo ad aiutarti” lo avvisa. “Aziono i comandi dall'alto.”

“Non è necessario...” ma quando abbassa lo sguardo, Dean è già fuori dall'abitacolo e si sta arrampicando sul ramo più basso.

“Lo prendi tu se va in alto, io se va in basso” gli dice.

“Cristo Dean,” si lascia sfuggire Cas rassegnato “adesso capisco perché sei la disperazione di Shurley.”

Poi estrae dalla tasca una manciata di croccantini, scorte tattiche della caserma, e dopo aver attirato il gatto a sé, lo afferra per depositarlo al sicuro nel cestello.

“Così non è giusto!” s'indigna Dean Winchester, un istante prima che il ramo ceda sotto il suo peso facendolo rovinare a terra.

Quando si rialza, il gatto è tra le braccia del suo padrone e Cas è in piedi di fronte a lui con un espressione divertita stampata sul volto.

“Possibile che tu riesca a metterti in pericolo anche salvando un gatto da un albero?” gli chiede ironico.

Dean scuote via con le mani la terra e le foglie dalla sua tuta, sfila un rametto che gli è conficcato nel giubbotto all'altezza della schiena e solleva le spalle con noncuranza.

“Dev'essere il mio destino” risponde con un risolino forzato, il viso che gli va a fuoco per l'imbarazzo.

Quando trova il coraggio d'incrociare lo sguardo di Cas, però, si accorge che il suo sorriso è completamente scomparso.

***

“Sammy, ti ho già detto che sto ben-”

“Dove cavolo li hai visti _due_ incidenti in due giorni?!”

“Bè, Bobby ti dice anche quante volte vado in bagno, per caso? E comunque il gatto non conta!”

“Ero a un metro e mezzo dal terreno, Sam...”

“No Sammy, alscoltam-”

“Sam... Prometto che staro attento, ok? Ora siediti e respira.”

“Sei seduto, Sammy?”

“Bravo. Continua a respirare, piano.”

“Così... Ecco il mio fratellino.”

“Va meglio, vero?”

“Ora dimmi di te. Come vanno i preparativi per il matrimonio dell'anno?”

“Stai scherzando vero? Cosa significa _niente alcolici_?!”

“E Jessica è d'accordo?”

“Sinceramente Sam, non so come faccia a sopportarti.”

Dean sente il campanello rimbombare tra le pareti del suo appartamento.

“No, non riattaccare Sam. Raccontami qualcos'altro. Sei sempre seduto, vero?”

Attraversa l'ingresso, con il telefono all'orecchio e apre la porta.

Castiel, sulla soglia, la mano ancora sollevata all'altezza del campanello, gli rivolge un sorriso timido.

Dean spalanca gli occhi in un moto di stupore e gli fa cenno d'entrare.

“In riva all'oceano? Davvero Sammy, non ci sono limiti al tuo sentimentalismo” continua ostentando una disinvoltura che non possiede.

“Certo, certo. È stata un'idea di Jessica, ovvio.”

Solleva gli occhi al cielo e indica a Cas il divano.

“È rientrata?” prosegue, sparendo dietro l'angolo della cucina. “Dalle un bacio da parte mie e dille che ha tutta la mia comp-”

Scoppia a ridere, incastra il cellulare tra la spalla e l'orecchio e apre il frigo.

“Ovvio che sto scherzando. Ti voglio bene, Sammy.”

Torna in salotto e porge a Cas una delle birre che ha recuperato.

“Ma certo che ci sarò, che razza di fratello pensi che sia?!”

Cas l'accetta con un silenzioso ringraziamento.

“Molto divertente Sammy. Davvero molto divertente” seguita in tono sarcastico, aggrottando la fronte di fronte al sorriso ilare che è improvvisamente spuntato sul volto di Cas.

“Jessica è con te ora?”

“Va bene allora, ci sentiamo domani?”

“Stammi bene, Sammy.”

Dean chiude la chiamata e getta il telefono sul tavolino.

“Come hai fatto a sapere dove abito?”

Cas ingolla un sorso di birra.

“L'ho chiesto a Bobby Singer” risponde tranquillo.

“Quel vecchio impiccione” borbotta, lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona e stappando la propria birra. “Mai una volta che si faccia i cavoli suoi.”

Cas ride e si passa la bottiglia da una mano all'altra.

“Non è stata colpa sua” ammette. “Gli ho detto che eri caduto e che dovevo darti _questa_ ” e gli getta in grembo un tubetto di crema.

“ _Grazie tante_ ” esclama Dean sarcastico. “Adesso è chiaro come Sam sapesse del gatto.”

Poi solleva il tubetto con sguardo circospetto.

“Crema per le contusioni?”

“Sei caduto di spalla” gli fa notare Cas gentilmente “ e nel farlo hai spezzato un ramo con la schiena. Immagino non sia piacevole.”

“Non è niente” si schermisce Dean.

Cas gli risponde con uno sguardo interrogativo e i suoi occhi sono così intensiche sente formicolare ogni centimetro di pelle.

“Vieni qui” gli dice. “Se la mettiamo subito sul livido, starai molto meglio.”

E Dean vorrebbe davvero rimanere solo a leccarsi le ferite, ma ricorda fin troppo bene il calore delle sue mani e quella premura nello sguardo, quasi volesse dirgli _sono qui per te_ ; ed è una sensazione nuova, dolce e Dean non riesce dire _no_ a quegli occhi.

Non _vuole_.

Ricambia lo sguardo per pochi istanti, prima di spostarsi sul divano accanto a lui, sollevando la maglietta.

Sono decisamente troppo blu, pensa.

Senza la barriera della maglietta, le dita di Cas sono elettriche sulla sua pelle. La crema è fredda sulla parte livida, Cas la stende con delicatezza, a dire il vero lo sfiora appena, ma per Dean è comunque _troppo_ , quel contatto.

Si forza di reprimere il tremito che lo scuote e Cas gli posa l'altra mano sulla spalla sana.

“Sam è tuo fratello?” gli chiede per smorzare l'imbarazzo.

“Sì, è mio fratello minore” biascica Dean, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiandosi leggermente alla mano che lo sta sostenendo.

“Sembrate molto uniti” commenta Cas, mentre estende le sue attenzioni anche al livido che ha sul fianco.

“Siamo rimasti solo noi.”

C'è una punta d'amarezza in quella frase, Dean se ne rende conto, non sa come gli sia uscita, sta sempre attento a non lasciar trapelare la tristezza che lo pervade quando pensa al suo passato, ma il punto è che Cas sembra sentirla ugualmente e comunque nasconderla non ha mai avuto molto senso.

“E tu Cas, sei in contatto con i tuoi fratelli?” riprende evasivo.

“Loro mi chiamano spesso.”

E nel suo tono, Dean legge qualcosa che lo spinge a non proseguire.

Forse, pensa, sono più simili di quanto avesse immaginato.

È Cas comunque a decidere di continuare.

“Vorrebbero che tornassi a casa” spiega. Poi si scosta da lui e richiude il tubetto di crema. “Ma io...”

esita. “Dean, io...”

Dean si volta verso di lui: ha il viso chino sui polsi avvolti dalle catene.

“Io non...” ritenta.

Dean vi avvolge le dita intorno; i tatuaggi scompaiono sotto la sua presa. Solleva gli occhi e Cas gli rimanda uno sguardo dolente, che per metà è rassegnazione e per metà... _speranza_?

Dean quella non sa riconoscerla.

Il tremito sì, invece.

È quello che gli impedisce di parlare e crea una vibrazione appena percettibile della sua bocca.

“Cas...” mormora.

Poi lo tira verso di sé e spegne quel tremore con le labbra.

**3.**

“Te l'ha spalmata la crema?” se ne esce la mattina successiva Bobby Singer, mentre sale sul tapis roulant della palestra azionando la camminata svelta.

Dean, sdraiato sulla panca piana, strabuzza gli occhi e il bilanciere si abbassa pericolosamente sul suo petto.

Benny, dietro di lui, lo afferra prontamente e lo ripone sulle staffe, sghignazzando.

“Vacci piano, Bobby” commenta. “O sarai costretto a trasportare le sue costole incrinate al Pronto Soccorso.”

“È lui che deve andarci piano” tuona burbero Bobby, aumentando il passo sul tappeto mobile. “Sta correndo troppo, il ragazzo.”

Dean, rosso per lo sforzo quanto per l'imbarazzo, si solleva dalla panca.

È abbastanza lucido da ammettere che forse Bobby ha ragione, del resto lui e Cas si conoscono da appena dieci giorni, ma Dean ha sempre avuto la sensazione che la vita possa scivolargli dalle mani in qualsiasi momento, e vuole fare presto.

“Sei stato tu a dargli il mio indirizzo” gli fa notare con tono forzatamente neutrale, prima di nascondere il viso nell'asciugamano con la scusa di detergersi il sudore.

“E ho sbagliato, per caso?” ribatte Bobby lanciandogli uno sguardo di sbieco, prima di afferrare le manopole e tornare a concentrarsi sul passo.

Dean non risponde.

Si sposta alla sbarra e sfoga il disagio sui suoi bicipiti.

Benny scuote la testa divertito, poi si posiziona al vogatore e mette sotto sforzo braccia e gambe, riuscendo persino a fischiettare allegramente.

Quando nel motivetto Dean riconosce la sigla del più becero programma per coppie, gli scocca un'occhiata omicida e incassa in risposta una risata aperta.

Bobby, dall'angolo del tapis roulant gli fa eco e un paio di nuove reclute si voltano verso di loro con aria interrogativa.

“Andate al diavolo” borbotta Dean a denti stretti, ormai paonazzo.

***

A Dean piace l'atmosfera che c'è in casa quando Cas è con lui.

Sembra che ogni pensiero negativo, ogni lacerante senso di colpa sparisca insieme alla solitudine.

Si sente di nuovo innocente e libero di essere felice, come se quel bagaglio di responsabilità gli scivolasse improvvisamente dalle spalle e lui potesse alzarsi da terra e riprendere a vivere.

Non sente più quel terrore schiacciante che gli corrode la trachea, quasi inalasse aria satura di polveri ogni istante della sua vita: quando sono insieme, lui e Cas, s'impongono metà del coraggio a testa, il resto gli arriva dall'altro.

E fa meno male, così.

Dean ha raschiato il coraggio dal fondo del suo animo per così tanto tempo che adesso, in quella _leggerezza_ , sente solo il desiderio di dormire.

Ama pensare di poterlo fare.

Fuori ha iniziato a nevicare.

La serata è silenziosa, immobile.

Il lieve sibilare del vento fa da sottofondo al chiacchiericcio ciarliero del talk show che stanno guardando.

Dean non gli sta prestando grande attenzione.

Nel salotto immacolato al di là dello schermo, uno degli ospiti compassati snocciola un paio di battute e il pubblico prorompe in una risata tonante.

Riesce a riconoscere la vibrazione divertita nel petto di Castiel anche se non si stanno toccando.

Si volta verso di lui appena in tempo per scorgere il guizzo di un sorriso sulle sue labbra:

quando incrocia il suo sguardo la stanza si tinge di blu, ma forse, pensa Dean, è il riverbero azzurrino dello schermo.

Non che gli importi: ha sonno e si sente al sicuro dopo tanto tempo.

Il cuscino accanto a lui si abbassa, facendolo scivolare di lato e un braccio si avvolge intorno alle sue spalle.

“Sei caldo...” mormora Dean, mentre posa la testa sulla sua spalla.

“E tu hai lo zucchero della torta anche nei capelli” gli risponde Cas, le labbra che strusciano lievi sulla sua tempia. “Domani andrò a ordinarne altre dieci” scherza.

“Nah” gli risponde Dean, concedendo alla stanchezza di abbassargli le palpebre. “Preferisco la birra.”

Il petto di Cas vibra di nuovo in una leggera risata, le sue labbra gli schioccano un bacio sulla fronte e il suo braccio lo stringe un po' più forte a sé.

“Non è vero” gli risponde.

Dean esala un paio di sospiri che fremono come fusa, poi incastra il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e si addormenta contro di lui.

Quando si risveglia è notte fonda.

Cas dorme appoggiato allo schienale del divano, la tv proietta le immagini di una scadente televendita e sul tavolino, tra le loro tazze sporche di cioccolato e i resti della torta, il cellulare di Cas s'illumina vibrando.

Dean si solleva quanto basta per leggere sullo schermo il nome lampeggiante di _Michael_.

***

“Tu resti in caserma, Novak” dichiara Billie con tono di comando, mentre irrompe negli spogliatoi della caserma. “Shurley ti vuole nel suo ufficio: c'è una chiamata urgente per te” seguita.

“Ti sostituirà Chambers.”

Le labbra di Castiel si stringono in una linea sottile.

“Si tratta di mio padre, non è così?” risponde.

E mentre lo fa, il pugno serrato sui gambali che stava sistemando, comincia a fremere di rabbia mal repressa; Dean non l'ha mai visto così.

“Sta mettendo in atto uno dei suoi giochi di potere. Ci scommetto” continua, respirando profondamente nel tentativo di riprendere il controllo.

“Dean...” mormora, incrociando il suo sguardo.

A Dean sembra quasi che voglia chiedergli il permesso, che nonostante la palese ribellione alla sua famiglia, non si senta del tutto autorizzato a fare di testa sua.

Si chiede quanto potere abbia deciso di concedere a quelle catene marchiate sottopelle.

Dean non è mai riuscito a imporre il proprio volere a suo padre, ma pensa che a volte avrebbe dovuto, per cui gli rivolge un sorriso mesto e annuisce appena.

Cas si perde per un lungo istante nel suo sguardo, poi si riscuote completamente.

S'infila la giacca della divisa, chiudendola fino al collo e afferra il casco.

“Al diavolo!” sbotta rivolto a Billie. “Tu e Shurley potete dire a mio padre di andare a farsi fottere.”

Poi le volta le spalle e senza aggiungere altro, segue il resto della squadra nel garage della caserma.

Dean pensa che potrebbe amarlo.

Però non sa dove collocare quel sentimento, nell'enorme divario tra felicità e paura.

***

“Persone nell'area a rischio?” chiede Dean dopo aver indossato l'auricolare e abbassato la visiera.

“Nessuno Winchester, Turner è fuori” replica Billie. “Tieni il culo al suo posto.”

Il tono è piccato, Dean immagina che Shurley non abbia apprezzato il resoconto di quanto è avvenuto negli spogliatoi.

“La discarica a sud-ovest crollerà a breve” annuncia Cas dall'elicottero con il quale sta sorvolando la zona.

“Parametri per un eventuale intervento?” s'informa Billie.

“Negativi” replica deciso.

“Va bene. Circoscriviamo l'area.”

“Dean” avvisa Cas, “tu e Benny siete troppo vicini alla traiettoria del crollo.”

Dean fissa l'inferno di fronte a sé: è crudele e implacabile, ma per la prima volta prova un insolito moto di sollievo nel sapere che Cas veglia su di loro dall'alto.

“Il traffico delle strade limitrofe è già stato deviato” annuncia Billie. “Avete margine. Non correte rischi inutili.”

Benny alla guida dell'autocisterna retrocede. Il getto si erge come un muro contro le fiamme, il campo visivo di Dean si riduce.

Se scava tra i suoi ricordi può ancora sentire la voce di Sammy che s'innalza in un acuto di concitazione, nel momento cruciale dei loro giochi: hanno trascorso nel Disfacimento Turner molti pomeriggi estivi.

Bobby e Rufus sono sempre stati grandi amici, e loro padre troppo dedito alle missioni.

“Devi salire” lo avverte Benny, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato all'ammasso di auto in fiamme.

Dean ha appena il tempo di chiudersi la portiera alle spalle che il crollo annunciato da Cas estende di almeno dieci metri il diametro del rogo.

L'onda d'urto li investe in modo lieve, Benny ha portato l'autocisterna in zona sicura.

Volge lo sguardo al cielo ed è sollevato di vedere che Cas si trova ragionevolmente distante.

L'aria diventa irrespirabile anche all'interno dell'abitacolo, le sostanze chimiche bruciate nell'incendio avveleneranno per giorni l'intera area.

Dean indossa la maschera antigas, estrae dal cruscotto uno degli apparecchi in dotazione e scambia uno sguardo d'intesa con Benny, prima di scendere di nuovo.

“Percorro il perimetro in direzione sud-est, registrando la densità delle polveri.”

“Ricevuto” conferma Billie dall'altro lato del microfono.

Per una volta, non è costretto a disubbidire, constata.

Il deposito di demolizione auto è forse il luogo più felice della sua infanzia: c'è qualcosa di crudele, che gli lacera il petto, nel vederlo ridotto in fumo.

Come la sua casa.

Come sua madre.

Come suo padre.

A volte, la notte è talmente nera che Dean è tentato di staccarsi la maschera dal viso e lasciare che il veleno gli ammorbi i polmoni.

Ma adesso c'è Cas sopra di lui, che continua a tenere a bada le fiamme.

Tiene a bada anche il dolore.

E quel sentimento è di nuovo lì, dentro di lui, un po' più vicino alla felicità che alla paura.

Albeggia già, quando le squadre sostitutive arrivano a dare loro il cambio.

***

Quando esce dalla doccia sono le nove del mattino e Dean non è ancora riuscito ad andare a dormire.

L'adrenalina lo tiene sempre vigile e iperattivo a lungo dopo una missione.

E certo non aiuta che il sole di febbraio, quella mattina, abbia deciso di emulare quello di maggio; per cui quando sente suonare il campanello è già rassegnato a rimandare a sera il suo appuntamento con il materasso.

Socchiude gli occhi per schermarsi dal sole mentre apre la porta, e quando riesce a mettere a fuoco, il volto di Castiel è davanti a lui.

“Ciao, Dean” lo saluta in un sussurro.

Anche lui deve essere uscito da poco dalla doccia, perché i suoi capelli sono ancora un po' umidi, ma non ha un aspetto rilassato anzi.

È pallido e scosso da un tremore continuo, e il suo sguardo azzurro è imprigionato nelle orbite iniettate di sangue.

“Vieni dentro” gli dice Dean serio, afferrandogli il gomito per sottolineare quelle parole.

Cas si lascia trascinare fino al tavolo della cucina senza dire una parola.

Dean non se ne stupisce, sa per esperienza che alcune _cose_ restano incatenate dentro, a martellare con dolore sordo, anche quando sloggiarle porterebbe il sollievo desiderato.

Gli scosta una sedia perché possa sedersi e gli porge la tazza di cioccolato che aveva preparato per sé. Solo allora nota il foglio stropicciato, chiuso nel pugno di Cas.

“Dammi qua” gli dice, sfiorandogli il polso.

Cas si agita sulla sedia e scuote la testa.

Dean esala un sospiro profondo, avvolge un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e lo stringe contro il suo petto.

“Andrà tutto bene” lo rassicura. “Fammi vedere.”

La schiena di Cas vibra sotto la sua mano aperta, dopo un istante chiude il pugno libero sulla stoffa della sua felpa ed emette un gemito soffocato contro il suo stomaco.

Dean vorrebbe poter fare più che chinarsi e depositargli un bacio affettuoso sulla testa, e si sente quasi un traditore quando approfitta del calo di tensione sul suo pugno per sfilargli il foglio stropicciato di mano.

Cas non protesta comunque, si limita ad avvolgere entrambe le braccia attorno alla sua vita e ad affondare il viso nella sua pancia.

Il foglio è una lettera di sospensione dal servizio attivo.

Dean sente la propria mascella irrigidirsi: Cas viene messo in panchina a tempo indeterminato per una ripicca familiare. Se potesse, prenderebbe a pugni qualcosa. O qualcuno.

“Non è niente che non si possa risolvere” gli dice invece, muovendo la mano su e giù per la sua schiena. “Chiederemo a Bobby, lui saprà cosa fare” seguita, “e nel frattempo ci faremo una vacanza.”

E nel momento in cui lo dice, Dean realizza che desidera davvero prendere Cas e partire.

Senza meta va benissimo, senza pensieri o obblighi. O catene.

Semplicemente liberi.

Liberi e basta.

Un suono diverso gorgoglia contro il suo sterno e Cas solleva la testa, mostrandogli un disastro di occhi rossi e guance bagnate, e il contrasto di un sorriso che è più di un accenno.

Anche a Dean verrebbe da sorridere, se non fosse per il cellulare di Cas che riprende a squillare, facendoli rabbuiare entrambi.

Gli occhi di Cas si stringono come se quel suono fosse doloroso.

Dean lo estrae dalla sua felpa e lo spenge senza esitazione.

Cas non fa niente per impedirlo, né si scioglie dal suo abbraccio.

La mattina diventa tranquilla; il sole disegna triangoli di luce sulla schiena di Cas e i suoi capelli odorano come il bosco all'inizio della primavera, quando la neve si scioglie.

Dean sente un calore nuovo irradiargli le ossa e svuotargli la mente.

Chiude gli occhi e l'adrenalina finalmente cede il posto alla stanchezza.

Anche Cas sembra accorgersene, perché dopo un istante si alza dalla sedia.

“Devi riposare, Dean” mormora. “Mi dispiace di essere piombato a casa tua, è stata una lunga notte. Ci vediamo domani.”

Dean lo trattiene afferrandogli un braccio.

“Ti va di restare?” gli chiede.

La risposta di Cas non arriva, ma il suo sguardo si addolcisce e le sue labbra si piegano verso l'alto.

Dean lo prende per mano e lo guida nella sua stanza.

***

Hanno chiuso le tende e si sono infilati sotto il piumone così com'erano, con due strati di felpa a dividere la loro pelle.

A Dean non sembrano molti. Non mentre il respiro di Castiel, che s'infrange sulla sua gola, gli sparge brividi fino alle punte dei piedi.

Non quando Cas mormora il suo nome, intreccia le gambe alle sue e appoggia le labbra calde contro la sua clavicola.

Si sente talmente spoglio di ogni protezione, che basterebbe una sola parola di Cas a mandarlo in frantumi.

Ma Cas non parla.

Si stringe contro di lui ad occhi chiusi, con i pugni serrati intorno alla stoffa sul suo petto, borbottando scuse sconnesse, e Dean non riesce a far altro che avvolgerlo di nuovo nel suo abbraccio.

E mentre si addormenta, con la luce di mezzogiorno che filtra dalle tende, Dean realizza che non ci saranno più notti troppo buie, fintanto che avrà Cas accanto.

**4.**

“Due settimane, ragazzo. Non sono riuscito ad ottenere di più.”

Quello che Bobby non aggiunge, in piedi sulla soglia di casa e con il motore del pick-up ancora acceso a fare da sottofondo, è un burbero: _Vedi di fartelo bastare_.

“Non resti a mangiare qualcosa con noi?” gli chiede Dean incerto, spostando lo sguardo dall'auto, approssimativamente accostata, al plico di scartoffie nelle mani di Bobby.

Quel _noi_ , che per Dean è stato così difficile da far uscire dalle labbra, su Bobby non ha alcun effetto: rivolge un saluto disinvolto alla penombra alle sue spalle, dove immagina sia comparsa la sagoma di Cas, e si limita a scuotere la testa in cenno di diniego.

“Figliolo, vado in pensione tra quattro giorni e ho più lavoro di quanto ne abbia avuto in tutta la mia carriera lavorativa” chiarisce. “Le tue ferie mi sono costate due ore di trattative con Shurley. Per non parlare della sospensione. Al vostro ritorno, rientrerete in servizio entrambi” seguita, inclinando la testa fino ad incrociare lo sguardo di Castiel nell'ombra del corridoio.

Dean sente qualcosa che gli riscalda il petto, qualcosa che non ha mai provato nemmeno con suo padre. Non riesce a comprendere esattamente di cosa si tratti, ma ha a che vedere con la sua felicità, e con il fatto che Bobby la ritenga più importante di una mattinata persa in trattative con il loro insopportabile capo.

“Bobby...” inizia, ma non sa continuare. Sa che un bolo di saliva gli blocca la gola e non riesce a deglutirlo, e ha la vista fuori fuoco e le ciglia sempre più umide...

Bobby, che sembra seguire ogni suo impercettibile movimento, gli posa una mano tra il collo e la guancia.

“Non sei mai stato solo, Dean” mormora. “Lo sai questo, vero?”

Dean annuisce e tira su col naso.

Certe volte vorrebbe solamente tornare il bambino che non è mai stato e nascondersi dal mondo dietro le gambe di Bobby.

E ogni volta che lo pensa, si odia per la sua debolezza.

Bobby picchietta il palmo sulla sua guancia, come a risvegliarlo dai suoi pensieri e dopo aver frugato nella tasca del suo giaccone, gli consegna un mazzo di chiavi e un foglio ripiegato.

“Le chiavi della mia proprietà sul lago Nebagamon” specifica. “L'indirizzo è sul foglio.”

“Grazie” riesce a dire, anche se la voce gli esce roca e quasi irriconoscibile.

“State attenti e non correte troppo” aggiunge voltandosi per tornare al pick-up.

Poi ci ripensa, s'immobilizza a metà del vialetto e sventola nella sua direzione il plico di fogli che ha tra le mani.

“Ho rilevato la metà del Disfacimento Turner” esordisce. “Io e Rufus lo rimetteremo in piedi. Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere saperlo.”

Dean spalanca bocca e occhi, e questa volta un paio di lacrime sfuggono al suo controllo.

Bobby accenna un sorriso comprensivo e prosegue fino all'auto.

“E... Dean?” lo chiama, prima di aprire lo sportello. “Sto andando a recuperare il certificato di nascita di Sam. Per il matrimonio, sai?” spiega il modo burbero. “Che ne diresti di cominciare a rispondere al telefono, quando tuo fratello ti chiama?”

Dean annuisce convinto, lo osserva salire sul pick-up e sparire lungo la via con un eco di ferraglia -perché quello che Bobby ha sotto il culo è decisamente un catorcio- e pensa che tutto sommato, accanto a lui si sente davvero un po' bambino.

***

“All'inizio condividevo i suoi ideali” si sente in dovere di spiegare Castiel, mentre chino di fronte al camino, osserva le fiamme languire sulla legna troppo umida. “Le teorie di mio padre sul bene superiore, sulla necessità di servire, sull'obbedienza cieca ” pungola con l'attizzatoio i ciocchi ammassati, liberando un nugolo di scintille “sono sempre state la sua unica ragione di vita.”

Ha lo sguardo stanco, nota Dean. Nelle dieci ore di viaggio che hanno impiegato a raggiungere il Wisconsin, hanno fatto solo due brevi pause e a fine giornata un impietoso sfinimento grava sulle loro spalle.

E forse è per quella spossatezza che le difese sono crollate e che Cas sembra così spontaneo nelle sue confidenze a occhi bassi.

“Avevo da poco raggiunto la maggiore età quando ho realizzato che non stavo servendo le persone, ma solo l'egoismo di pochi e non ho potuto continuare.”

Dean non ha mai amato l'esercito, neanche e soprattutto quando i racconti appassionati di suo padre sembravano volergli mostrare soltanto il lato eroico del Corpo dei Marines a cui apparteneva in giovinezza, tralasciando la miseria degradante di giurare obbedienza al potere più forte.

Non gl'importa di morire, anche se ne ha paura, ma non vuole farlo avvallando gli interessi dell'una o l'altra fazione.

“Lo so” gli risponde quindi, spiegando sul materasso le lenzuola fresche di bucato. “Se di vocazione dobbiamo parlare” e la sua voce tentenna. Non è del tutto convinto che in totale libertà, avrebbe scelto per sé quella vita. “Allora che sia per salvare le persone.”

L'attizzatoio scivola dalle mani di Cas e il rumore metallico rintrona sui mattoni del camino.

Dean lascia cadere il piumone in fondo al letto e si porta al suo fianco.

L'aria è calda nella stanza, l'intera baita si è riscaldata in poco tempo: il sentore fresco della legna appena tagliata ha cacciato via l'odore umido e stagnante che aleggiava ovunque quando sono arrivati.

Cas inchioda lo sguardo al suo per lunghi istanti, poi lo sposta sulle proprie mani.

“I Vigili del Fuoco sembravano un buon compromesso tra me e mio padre” riprende “eppure sapevo, quando me ne sono andato, che non sarei mai stato completamente libero.”

Dean allunga le dita e gli sfiora in silenzio i polsi scuriti dall'inchiostro.

“Così mi sono fatto tatuare queste” seguita, e il suo tono è così amaro che Dean vorrebbe ingoiarlo velocemente, come uno sciroppo dal pessimo sapore, e passare oltre.

Ma Castiel non è tipo da concedergli una comoda e vigliacca negazione della realtà.

Non la concede nemmeno a se stesso.

“Non ha senso fingere una libertà che non possiedo, ma non tornerò da loro ugualmente” conclude infatti.

E Dean lo ama per il suo coraggio.

Lo ama perché è onesto con se stesso e non sembra averne paura.

Ama la sua forza di volontà, il modo in cui sembra rifuggire la schiavitù di ogni convenzione, a maggior ragione quelle della sua famiglia.

Guarda quei polsi, legati da catene che hanno un peso solo nel suo animo, solleva lo sguardo sulla sua espressione determinata e non può fare a meno di avvolgergli le braccia attorno.

“Tu sei la persona più libera che abbia mai conosciuto, Cas” mormora sulla sua spalla.

Dean non ha mai dato troppo peso ai propri desideri, ma adesso sa che vuole Cas il più vicino possibile.

Lo vuole vicino in un modo tale, che la disapprovazione di suo padre è ormai l'ultimo debole deterrente.

Ma suo padre è morto e lui invece è vivo.

E non vuole percorrere la strada più comoda, se lo allontana da Cas.

***

“In genere, questo è il momento in cui ci si toglie il pigiama e si entra nella doccia, Dean.”

Cas, che quelle cose le ha già fatte senza vergogna alcuna, regola la temperatura dell'acqua e s'infila sotto il getto.

“È piacevole” mormora passandosi le mani sul viso bagnato. “Ma lo sarebbe ancora di più con te qui.”

Dean si chiede onestamente che senso abbia continuare a trattenersi. Ha passato le ultime tre notti

avvinghiato a lui, tanto da non riuscire a distinguere di chi fossero i battiti che sentiva martellare contro il suo petto, e i giorni seguenti, intrappolato nell'azzurro del suo sguardo, mimando ogni suo sorriso.

E ha sorriso tanto. Quasi in ogni istante.

Eppure ha paura del contatto con la pelle nuda di Cas, ha paura di quella felicità sconosciuta, del desiderio appagato. Teme di doverne pagare lo scotto: non è mai stato felice senza ritenerlo _sbagliato_.

Ma Cas ha un alone d'innocenza ad avvolgere ogni suo gesto e fa sembrare sacro ogni momento che trascorrono insieme, ed è per quella sensazione che Dean si decide a spogliarsi e ad unirsi a lui sotto la doccia.

Per quello che sembra amore e non più una condanna.

“Quando ero poco più di un bambino, pensavo che sarei finito all'inferno per questo” mormora Dean, posando le labbra bagnate sulla sua spalla.

Il calore dei loro corpi è tale da chiudergli la gola e pungergli gli occhi, ma Dean non è tipo da mostrare le proprie lacrime, e comunque l'acqua della doccia le nasconde tutte.

Cas carezza via i brividi che gli irruvidiscono le braccia, poi se lo stringe contro.

“In tal caso verrò con te” gli sussurra all'orecchio. “E così in ogni altro luogo, terreno e non.”

Passano dalla doccia alla camera da letto, anche se si sono alzati da meno di due ore.

Il piumone trattiene ancora il calore della notte appena trascorsa e Cas è completamente nudo sotto di lui.

Ha le labbra socchiuse e la pelle ancora umida di doccia, Dean la percorre con le mani: negli angoli caldi del suo corpo, dove l'intero palmo non ha spazio, fa scorrere un solo dito.

Non ha osato tanto nelle notti precedenti; si è accontentato di averlo accanto, di poter affondare il naso nel suo collo e la mano tra suoi capelli, e quell'intimità gli è sembrata già un premio immeritato.

Adesso non riesce nemmeno a pensare.

Gli gira la testa.

Cas appoggia entrambe la mani sul suo volto e interrompe il turbinio doloroso dei suoi pensieri.

“Puoi avere tutto” gli dice, baciandogli la bocca.

Dean sente il desiderio che formicola in tutto il suo corpo, le labbra umide di Cas scendono sulla sua gola, spezzandogli il respiro. Non riesce ha rispondere.

Il solo pensiero delle libertà che Cas gli sta già concedendo è sufficiente a farlo sgocciolare: per lui è quasi impossibile fare di più.

Scuote la testa e struscia il bacino su quello di Cas.

Quello ansima, si divincola appena e infila la mano tra i loro corpi, ad afferrare entrambe le loro erezioni.

Un gemito si blocca nella gola di Dean, punta un gomito sul materasso e aggiunge anche la sua mano.

Cas accelera il ritmo e trattiene il respiro; non ha mai smesso di guardarlo negli occhi, ma ora li chiude.

Dean lo imita. Il respiro gli sfugge dalle labbra in frammenti, il cuore gli martella nel petto, le loro mani giunte gli sbattono sul ventre.

China la testa a cercare la bocca di Cas e ingoia dalle sue labbra un gemito che suona come il suo nome.

Lo fa sembrare puro come una preghiera, _di nuovo_.

Inclina la testa per lasciare scie umide lungo la linea della sua mandibola, fino all'orecchio, Cas emette un sussurro roco, poi con una carezza noncurante, sposta verso il basso la mano libera e lo ripaga con lo scorrere delle sue dita tra le natiche.

Dean s'inarca, grida e viene quasi all'istante.

Il calore che sente subito dopo, sulla pelle ancora sensibile, è il piacere di Cas che si unisce al suo.

Dal letto ormai irrimediabilmente sfatto, finiscono di nuovo sotto la doccia.

***

Quel pomeriggio la nebbia è talmente densa che ha cancellato le montagne dall'orizzonte, e l'aria che arriva dal lago è gelida.

Dean rabbrividisce sotto il plaid che lui e Cas si sono avvolti attorno alle spalle, ma non accenna a voler rientrare.

Il paesaggio che si estende dalla veranda della baita, sembra appartenere ad un altro mondo.

Anche lui in realtà si sente diverso, come se le regole che ha conosciuto per tutta la vita non si applicassero a quel posto, a quel momento, dove l'unica cosa comparabile a quella vista sono loro due. Insieme.

“Hai il naso rosso” gli dice Cas, porgendogli la tazza di caffè fumante che ha tra le mani.

Dean gli afferra invece il polso e una goccia di liquido bollente spilla sulla sua mano.

Non gl'importa.

Ha un paradiso davanti agli occhi e catene crudeli a tormentargli la mente.

“Farò di tutto perché tu possa sentirti libero” gli risponde.

Cas prende la tazza con l'altra mano, la ripone sul legno del portico e si scioglie dalla sua presa.

“Non ti voglio coinvolto negli intrighi della mia famiglia, Dean” spiega mesto, lo sguardo di nuovo fisso sui propri polsi.

Dean in parte lo capisce, nemmeno lui ha mai voluto Sam sulla linea del fuoco, sebbene fosse quella l'eredità di famiglia; eppure non sopporta che Cas sia solo ad affrontare i suoi demoni.

“Non mi farò coinvolgere dalla tua famiglia” asserisce d'un tratto, improvvisamente conscio di ciò che desidera. “Voglio che sia tu a fare parte della mia.”

Quando trova il coraggio di voltarsi verso di lui e scoprire quale effetto hanno avuto le sue parole, lo sguardo di Cas non è più chino, ma perso nell'orizzonte di fronte a loro e una scia bagnata gli riga la guancia.

L'aria è grigia di nebbia, ma quelle lacrime, nei suoi occhi, sembrano blu come le acque del lago.

**Epilogo**

“Ehi Sammy, non sei già a letto, vero?” esordisce Dean, portando all'orecchio il telefono, una sera della settimana seguente.

Si sente teso come una corda di violino, ma si concede di mostrare il nervosismo solo attraverso un lieve tamburellare di dita sul ripiano del tavolo di cucina.

“Una festa? Davvero? Devo riconoscere che Jessica ha un buon ascendente su di te, fratellino.”

“Come no, Sammy, sei il ragazzo più festaiolo che abbia mai conosciuto.”

Sghignazza.

“No, non è importante” si ricompone subito dopo. “Ti richiamo domani.”

“Ma certo che va tutto bene, sono in vacanza, ricordi?”

“No, ti dico che non impor-”

“Ok ok, non ti agitare. Volevo solo chiederti se puoi includere un'altra persona all'elenco degli invitati.”

Chiude gli occhi e serra la mascella: l'ansia gli stende addosso un velo di sudore.

“Sì, aspetto Sam.”

Cas di fronte a lui, mima un _respira_ con le labbra.

Dean si sforza di buttare fuori l'aria che gli staziona nei polmoni.

“Sei fuori dal locale, ora? Mi senti?”

“Dicevo... Per te è un problema se-”

“Sì, so che ci sono dei posti ancora liberi, ma intendevo _accanto_ a me.”

Nel silenzio che segue, persino Cas si agita a disagio sulla sua sedia.

Dura solo un istante comunque, perché Dean spalanca gli occhi e inarca le sopracciglie.

“Definisci il tuo concetto di persona _importante_ , Sam”

Le labbra di Cas si anticipano in un sorriso.

“Ok ok, bast-”

“Sam! Cristo santo, non sono necessari tutti questi dettagli!”

“È _quel_ tipo di persona importante. Contento, ora?”

La sua espressione si addolcisce e Cas gli prende la mano.

“Certo che lo so, Sammy. Anch'io ti voglio bene.”

“Cosa?!”

Solleva su Cas uno sguardo allarmato.

“Sì, è qui con me, ma...”

Un nuovo tic nervoso si estende al suo ginocchio destro e fa vibrare il tavolo.

“Oh andiamo! Vi conoscerete al matrimon-”

“Sei un vero testardo, fratellino!”

Getta uno sguardo incerto a Cas, ma quello sorride e allunga la mano libera in una muta richiesta.

“Va bene. Te lo passo, Sam.”

Posa il telefono nella mano tesa di Cas e nasconde la testa tra le braccia.

“Ciao Sam, sono Castiel” gli sente dire.

Dean sa che non avrà il coraggio di sollevare la testa dal tavolo, prima della fine della chiamata, ma ci sono così tante pause e...

Cas ride.

“L'ho notato, in effetti” commenta leggero.

La mano, ancora allacciata alla sua, si stringe un po' di più.

“Lo so” aggiunge con tono affezionato.

Dean solleva lo sguardo dalla gabbia delle proprie braccia e sbircia il suo volto.

Cas gli strizza l'occhio.

“Per favore Sam, di questo non dubitare” conclude.

***

C'è un momento, la mattina del matrimonio di Sam, in cui Cas lo chiama e gli mostra i polsi fasciati.

Li ha così da quasi due settimane.

Dean sa che sta tramando qualcosa -del resto vivono praticamente insieme- ma non si è preoccupato, perché da quando sono comparse quelle garze, Cas non ha fatto altro che rivolgergli enormi sorrisi.

Anche adesso sta sorridendo.

“Puoi aiutarmi a toglierle?” gli chiede.

Dean annuisce e posa le dita sulle bende bianche con delicatezza; mentre le srotola, intravede il nero delle catene che ormai conosce a memoria, ma in prossimità dei pollici gli anelli sono aperti.

Alcuni tagliati di netto, altri mancanti.

La pelle è arrossata, come se fosse guarita da poco, Dean la sfiora con pollici leggeri.

“Cas...” mormora semplicemente, vinto dalla commozione, poi china la testa e vi poggia sopra le labbra.

“Sei sempre stato in grado di fare le tue scelte, Cas” chiarisce. “Dovevi solo _sentirti_ libero di farlo.”

“Lo sono _ora_ ” gli risponde quello. “Grazie a te.”

E Dean non capisce esattamente come sia possibile, quale sia stato il suo ruolo in quella presa di coscienza: non si sente determinante, ma Cas certe volte è così sicuro di sé che Dean non può fare a meno di credergli ciecamente.

E Bobby, ogni tanto, gli ricorda che quella si chiama _fiducia_.

***

Quando gli sposi pronunciano il loro _sì_ sullo sfondo violetto dell'oceano al tramonto, Dean si sente inondare da un profondo moto di orgoglio.

Di Sam bambino ricorda alla perfezione ogni risata e ogni lacrima, i momenti felici ed ogni difficoltà che ha tentato di appianare, e adesso che la sua sagoma scura stagliata contro l'orizzonte è quella di un uomo, si sente come se avesse portato a termine la più delicata tra le missioni che la sorte gli ha riservato.

Con successo, per giunta, nonostante gli ostacoli.

“Ti stai emozionando, ragazzo?”

Bobby, seduto accanto a lui, maschera la sua stessa commozione sotto un ghigno burbero.

“Senti chi parla!” lo rimbechetta Dean. “Sei il vecchio più sentimentale che abbia mai incontrato.”

Bobby incassa il colpo in silenzio e qualcosa luccica nel suo sguardo, quando Sam saluta frettolosamente gli altri invitati e si precipita da loro.

Il primo abbraccio è per Bobby, e contiene un trasporto che Sam non è mai riuscito a manifestare a quel padre troppo rigido e troppo dedito al sacrificio.

“Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di te” gli dice in un sussurro.

Bobby non risponde, si limita a stringere quel colosso di ragazzo che ha cresciuto come un figlio.

Sam si stacca da lui dopo lunghi istanti e si asciuga gli occhi, saluta Castiel come se lo conoscesse da una vita e si getta tra le braccia di Dean.

Non c'è molto che possano spiegare a parole.

“Anch'io devo dirti una cosa” confessa però Sam, prima di sciogliersi dal suo abbraccio.

Anche suo fratello aveva un segreto, a quanto pare.

Jessica, che li raggiunge pochi istanti dopo, non sembra volerlo preservare ancora.

“Sam ti ha detto che a ottobre diventerai zio?” snocciola infatti, portandosi una mano al ventre.

A Dean non sembra passato molto tempo da quando passava giornate intere con le manine paffute di Sam attaccate ai vestiti; non riesce a credere che quel moccioso del suo fratellino diventerà padre.

Se solo i suoi occhi la smettessero di pungere...

Cas gli appoggia una mano affettuosa al centro della schiena e la sua emotività peggiora.

Non sembra reale veder _crescere_ la sua famiglia, Dean si era rassegnato a vederla diminuire.

Ma Jessica ride e chiama Bobby _nonno_.

Ed evidentemente è tutto vero.

Il sole è tramontato, sulla spiaggia sono state accese numerose fiaccole; Dean ringrazia le ombre che rendono il suo stato d'animo un po' meno imbarazzante.

“Perdio Sammy” si lascia sfuggire infine, con un lamento strozzato. “Se non tornerai al più presto a Lawrence, sarò io a trasferirmi in California.”

Non esiste che lui passi un solo giorno lontano da Sam e da _suo_ nipote.

“Non sarà necessario” lo rassicura Sam. “Torno a casa. Ci stabiliremo in Kansas a fine dell'estate.”

Qualcosa dentro il petto di Dean vibra di gratitudine, il pollice di Cas struscia in modo rassicurante sulla sua scapola, Bobby tira fuori un antiquato fazzoletto di stoffa e si soffia il naso, Sam ride incrociando lo sguardo di Jessica, e a Dean la sua famiglia non è mai sembrata così bella.

FINE.


End file.
